


Ocean's Lover

by beewritesbooks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewritesbooks/pseuds/beewritesbooks
Summary: “Come with me,” Poseidon proposed, taking Sally’s hands in his. It wasn’t the first time the sea god asked this question, but it was the first time Sally was considering it.





	Ocean's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> i love sally jackson and would die for her

“Come with me,” Poseidon proposed, taking Sally’s hands in his. It wasn’t the first time the sea god asked this question, but it was the first time Sally was considering it. “I can protect you under the sea.”

Sally laughed. “You have your wife and son, Poseidon,” she said, touching a hand to his cheek. “I would simply be an intrusion.”

Poseidon shook his head. “You wouldn’t,” he insisted. “Amphitrite says she wants to see you. Come down, if not to stay, to visit.”

It was quiet in the apartment as Sally thought. She was on break from work, and it wouldn’t be _terrible_ to go visit Poseidon’s domain. “Okay,” she said.

“Pardon?” Poseidon looked shocked at her answer.

“I’ll go with you, just to visit.”

Poseidon’s look of absolute joy negated all doubts Sally had about going. “I can take you right now, we can–”

Sally cut him off with a small laugh. “Not right now, Poseidon,” she said. “Tomorrow. Let’s just spend tonight alone.” Poseidon was happy with that idea, judging by the sparkle in his eyes and the grin on his lips. 

= ψ =

Sally wasn’t sure what she had in mind when she thought ‘Atlantis.’ The golden kingdom beneath the sea wasn’t quite what she was expecting, however. A few sea spirits stopped to look at her and Poseidon and offer them both a friendly smile and small bow, to which Sally responded with a smile of her own.

“Do you like it?” Poseidon asked, all the concern of a kid showing their mother a drawing.

“It’s amazing,” Sally replied. “Are you sure your _wife_ is okay with your _lover_ over? Wouldn’t it be… awkward?”

Sally’s question was answered with the introduction of a woman walking up to Sally and Poseidon, her hair flowing slightly with the currents. “Poseidon, dear, it’s great to see you home again,” she greeted. She looked to Sally, who felt the tiniest bit self-conscious in her presence. “You must be the esteemed Sally Jackson. My husband has talked a lot about you.”

Sally was taken aback. “Lady Amphitrite?” she guessed, and the woman nodded. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my lady.”

Amphitrite laughed. “Please, Miss Jackson, call me Amphitrite. No need for formalities in this family.”

“Then call me Sally, please,” Sally countered. 

“Of course,” Amphitrite replied. “I would introduce you to our children, but Triton is somewhere in the Pacific and Kym is who-knows-where.” Sally laughed. “Come,” Amphitrite turned towards the palace, “let us show you your room.”

= ψ =

Sally’s plan to spend a weekend in Atlantis turned to a whole week. She hadn’t _meant_ for it to be that long, but Poseidon’s family’s hospitality made her lose track of time.

She was awoken on her 7th day by the ringing of her still-working-somehow phone. She picked it up, ignoring the sleepy groan of Poseidon beside her, and cursed quietly at the caller ID.

“Hello?” she answered, bracing herself for the conversation she was about to have.

“Sally, where are you?” her manager asked. “You should’ve been here 3 hours ago!”

Sally sat up from the bed and ran a hand through her hair. “I’m so sorry, I–”

“I will give you the day off, but you _have_ to be here tomorrow,” her manager said. “You’re lucky, though.”

Sally sighed in relief. “Thank you, I’ll be there tomorrow. Promise.” She hung up and leaned back onto the headboard, dropping her phone onto the sheets.

“What’s wrong, love?” Poseidon asked. 

Sally looked over and found herself lost in the dark blue eyes. “I have to leave today, Poseidon,” she admitted sadly.

Poseidon frowned, pushing himself into a sitting position. “Why?”

“I need to go to work. I should’ve been there today,” Sally explained, as sad as Poseidon looked. “I wish I could stay longer; I really do.”

Poseidon nodded. “I suppose I couldn’t keep you down here forever,” he lamented. “Can you stay for a while longer? I will take you back tonight.”

Sally smiled and placed a hand on his. “Of course, I can, my love,” she said. “We better make the best of it.”

= ψ =

Weeks after she left Atlantis, Sally found herself staring out the window of her workplace daydreaming. She knew she would go home to Poseidon waiting for her as usual, but she missed the hospitality of Amphitrite and the sweet words of the Atlantis subjects.

She was daydreaming until her shift ended, which was a relief. Sitting in her car, she made the decision to take a quick detour to the beach before going home to the sea god.

On the beach, Sally sat in the sand out of reach of the tide. She could reach out and touch the waves as they rolled in, if she wanted to. She sat there quietly, listening to the sounds of children playing in the surf and the breaking of the waves in the distance.

10 or so minutes in, Sally was joined in the sand. “I thought Poseidon was up here,” her visitor said.

“He is, Amphitrite,” Sally replied, facing her company. “I came here to think.” Amphitrite looked to her questioningly.

“Drachma for your thoughts?” the sea queen asked, producing a golden coin from somewhere.

Sally laughed and took the coin. “I...” she trailed off, picking her words carefully. “If I returned to Atlantis, would I be– would I be an intrusion?”

Amphitrite looked as if Sally had asked if the sky was blue. “Of course not, Sally,” she said, covering Sally’s hand with her own. “Why do you ask?”

Sally took a breath and stared out to sea. “I’m pregnant,” she whispered.

She wasn’t quite prepared for the hug she received, nearly knocking them both over into the sand. Amphitrite laughed joyously, her tone making Sally laugh as well. “Have you told Poseidon yet?” Amphitrite asked, which Sally shook her head at. “Come, then, I’ll accompany you home and you can tell him then.”

Sally’s stomach turned in anticipation as she nodded. The son of the sea god. Gods, Sally wasn’t prepared for this.

= ψ =

Perseus looked just like his father, down the the eyes shifting colour with the ocean. Poseidon’s family stayed in Atlantis, where Zeus couldn’t intrude and ruin the happiness.

Four of them sat at a table during a rare period where Percy was asleep. Poseidon between Sally and Amphitrite, with Triton sitting beside his mother. “He can’t stay here forever, Poseidon,” Sally said. “He needs to go to school, have friends his own age.” At her lover’s open mouth, she added, “_human_ friends.”

“Sally’s correct, dear,” Amphitrite said. “Perseus is still half mortal; he should interact with both sides of his DNA.”

Poseidon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t wish to be detached from Percy,” he said, “but Zeus will punish him if I try and speak with him anywhere that isn’t here.”

Triton spoke up for the first time in a while, startling Sally slightly. “Don’t mortals have a thing when children have split parents?” he asked, looking at Sally.

“Yes!” Sally remembered. “Usually they have a schedule for sharing custody of the child. It’d be a bit different in our case, though.”

Poseidon looked joyous at the idea. “This is Percy’s home as much as the land is,” he said. “I will do whatever it takes for him to be happy.”

“Well, he needs to go to school Monday to Friday, but I can bring him here on the weekends and when there is no school?” Sally suggested.

“If it isn’t too much trouble,” Amphitrite interjected, “I could bring him here after school on Fridays? Poseidon can’t interact with him, but I can.”

Sally nodded in agreement. “That sounds fine. What do you think, Poseidon?”

The sea god looked between Amphitrite and Sally smiling. “It sounds great,” he said. “Percy will be one spoiled kid.” Sally giggled and nodded.

“He sure will.”

= ψ =

It was Percy’s first day of school and he was nervous. Both his mothers were there, telling him how exciting it will be to make new friends, but he was still nervous.

He wasn’t allowed to tell other kids his mother and dad lived under the water, but Percy didn’t care about that. He wanted to keep his fun underwater friends to himself.

His mom stopped the car outside the school, but he stayed in his seat. “Percy?” his Mother asked. “Would you like one of us to walk you in?”

Percy nodded. “Can Mommy come?” he asked. 

His mom smiled. “Of course, I can,” she said. Percy watched as she got out of the car and walked around the car to Percy’s door. “Come on, my little fish,” she said as she opened the door and undid Percy’s seatbelt. “Say goodbye to Amphitrite and we’ll get going.”

Percy wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck from behind and giggled. “Bye bye Mama,” he said.

“Bye bye, Percy,” she laughed. “I’ll see you after school.”

Percy climbed out of the car and took his mom’s hand, waving to his other mother in the car as he was led through the school doors.

Maybe school wouldn’t be so bad, if both his mothers were letting him be there.

= ψ =

Percy liked the weekends, being able to go to his dad’s palace in the sea and play with the hippocampi and fish (and sometimes annoy his big brother). This weekend, he wasn’t as excited. He made it longer than he thought in school, and he was used to not lasting more than a year in any school, but getting expelled always hurt.

Amphitrite’s sports car always drew stares and whispers Percy’s way, but he ignored them as he climbed in. “Hey, fish,” Amphitrite greeted, her voice sympathetic.

“Did Mom tell you?” Percy already knew the answer. His stepmother nodded. “Why do I even stay in school? I keep getting kicked out anyway.”

“Don’t say that,” Amphitrite said, placing a hand on Percy’s arm. “We’ll find a school for you eventually.”

Percy sighed and leaned his heat against the restraint. “Will we? Why can’t I train with Triton?”

“Sally would kill both Triton and your dad if that happened,” Amphitrite said. Percy laughed quietly at the image. “Let’s go, Sally have me a recipe for brownies she found. Want to see how blue we can get them.”

Percy was always up for making things blue.

= ψ =

Sally knew Percy suspected something was up with when he hadn’t been down to Atlantis in a few months. Poseidon had told her to not let Percy down - something to do with Zeus, was his quick Iris-Message explanation - before he cut contact with the Jacksons. At first, she told Percy that his dad was dealing with a few rogue sea spirits, but that excuse wore out after a week.

He wasn’t too happy to learn the real reason (if “your uncle isn’t happy” is a real reason) and shut himself in his room for the next couple days, only leaving to get dinner and escape back inside.

“I miss Mother,” Percy said as Sally walked him back home to the apartment. “And Triton.”

Sally slowed her pace as she nodded sadly. “I know, Percy,” she said. “I miss them as well, but you know why you can’t go down there.”

Percy sighed. “Yeah, but did you _have _to marry Smelly Gabe?” he asked. “I haven’t even come across any monsters.”

Sally despised the man she refused to call her husband, but it was the best thing to disguise Percy’s ‘Son of Poseidon’ scent. She told Percy as much.

It was silent for a few minutes as they continued home. “I made a new friend,” Percy changed the subject. “His name’s Grover and he’s kinda weird.”

Sally went on with that conversation, thankful that Percy was fitting in at his new school. She silently hoped that whatever was happening between Poseidon and Zeus would be over soon.

= ψ =

Sally knew something bad would happen when the sea was rowdier than usual. It had been disordered for the past few days, but it seemed distressed.

She figured out why before the car was destroyed by a Minotaur, but it really sunk in as she dragged herself out of the wreckage.

The camp was nearby, so she helped Percy drag the unconscious satyr to the hill, but Sally knew there was no way she would get away from the Minotaur.

Percy tried to distract the beast, but Sally could feel the pressure around her neck and smell the faint scent of sea air. She heard Percy yell, accompanied by a crack of lightning in the sky, before everything went dark.


End file.
